John Hurt
John Hurt (1940 - ) Film Deaths *''The Wild and the Willing'' (1962) [Phil]: Loses his footing while descending from a tower and falls to his death. *''A Man For All Seasons'' (1966) [Richard Rich]: Mentioned in a closing narration that he had become Chancellor of England and died in his bed, presumably of old age/natural causes. *''10 Rillington Place ''(1971) [Timothy John Evans]: Executed by hanging, after being wrongfully convicted of Judy Geeson's murder. *''The Ghoul'' (Night of the Ghoul; The Thing in the Attic) (1975) [Tom Rawlings]: Stabbed to death by Don Henderson after Don finds John attempting to rape Alexandra Bastedo. *''I, Claudius'' (1976) [Caligula]: Stabbed to death by Sam Dastor and the other conspirators. *''Watership Down'' (1978; animated) [Hazel]: Providing the voice of a rabbit, he dies of old age; his spirit is shown leaving his body at the end. (Thanks to ND) *''Alien'' (1979) [Kane]: Killed when the alien bursts out of his chest after incubating inside his body. *''The Elephant Man'' (1980) [John Merrick]: Suffocates in his sleep when he decides to sleep lying down like other people, and his airway closes due to the weight of his deformities. *''Heaven's Gate'' (1980) [William C. 'Billy' Irvine]: Killed during a fight with Sam Waterston's gang. *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982; animated) [Snitter]: Providing the voice of a dog, he is drowned, along with Rowf (voiced by Christopher Benjamin) when they swim out to sea attempting to find an island, while being chased by the military. *''The Osterman Weekend'' (1983) [Lawrence Fassett]: Shot to death by Rutger Hauer. (Thanks to ND) *''The Hit ''(1984) [Braddock]: Shot to death by police while attempting to cross the Spanish-French border, after Laura de Sol identifies him to the authorities. (Thanks to ND) *''After Darkness'' (1985) [Peter Hunningford]: Dies (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985, animated) [The Horned King]: Providing the voice of an undead being, he is destroyed by the power of the cauldron. (Thanks to ND) *''Jake Speed'' (1986) [Sid]: Fatally wounded in a gunfight with Wayne Crawford, after John sneaks onto the plane. *''Spaceballs'' (1987) '[''Kane]: Killed when an alien bursts out of his chest (then does a song-and-dance number) in a parody of his death scene from Alien. (Played for comic effect) *Scandal (1989)' [''Stephen Ward]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of pills. *''Monolith ''(1993) [Villano]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Contact'' (1997) [S.R. Hadden]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; his body is shown afterwards being covered by a sheet. *''All The Little Animals ''(1998) [Mr. Summers]: Killed by Daniel Benzali, he dies while talking to Christian Bale *''You're Dead... ''(1999) [Maitland]: Killed during the seige at the bank (though it's later revealed he faked his death so he could be smuggled out in a body bag and is later revived in the morgue by his daughter). (Thanks to ND) *''Lost Souls'' (2000) [Father Lareaux]: Dies after the evil spirit is exorcised from his body. (Thanks to ND) *''Hellboy ''(2004) [Trevor 'Broom' Bruttenholm]: Stabbed to death (having first been stabbed in the neck) by Ladislav Beran (his body is later seen as Ron Perlman kneels by his side). (Thanks to Robert) *''Beyond The Gates (Shooting Dogs) ''(2005) [Father Christopher]: Shot repeatedly in the back and chest by a Hutu supporter (Louis Mahoney or Steve Toussiant) for being a Tutsi sympathiser as Hugh Dancy secretly looks on in shock. *''The Proposition (2005) '[Jellon Lamb]: Shot in the head by Guy Pearce, to put him out of his misery after John had been shot in the stomach and stabbed in the chest by Danny Huston. (Thanks to ND) *V for Vendetta (2005)' [''Chancellor Adam Sutler]: Shot in the head by Tim Pigott-Smith in the subway station. (Thanks to Fortza and Patrick) *''Outlander ''(2008) [King Hrothgar]: Slashed and mauled to death in a fight by the Moorwen's recently born offspring. He dies whilst talking to his daughter (Sophia Myles) and his body is later seen on a funeral pyre as it is set on fire to be cremated. *''Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40,000 Movie'' (2010) [Captain Carnak]: Providing the voice of a space marine, he is killed by Terence Stamp. *''Melancholia ''(2011) [Dexter]: Dies along with his ex-wife (Charlotte Rampling), daughters (Charlotte Gainsbourg & Kirsten Dunst) and grandson (Cameron Spurr) when Melancholia collides with the earth. *''Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy'' (2011) [Control]: Dies of an unspecified illness after going into retirement. *''Only Lovers Left Alive'' (2013) [[Christopher Marlowe]]: Accidentally poisoned when he drinks tainted blood. He dies as Tom Hiddleston, Tilda Swinton and Slimane Dazi/Yasmine Hamdan sit by his bedside. TV Deaths *''Spectre'' (1977 TV movie) '[''Mitri Cyon]: Attacked by dogs and left badly wounded; his form is later assumed by Asmodeus and ultimately destroyed at the end of the movie. *Masters of Science Fiction (2007): The Discarded '[''Samswope]: Commits suicide by repeatedly bashing his head against a reinforced window. His body is later seen as the other mutants begin to remove him/it. *''Whistle and I'll Come To You'' (2010 TV movie) '[''James Parkin]: Killed (off-screen) by an apparation (who makes it look like he died of shock); we last see John attempting in vain to escape the room as the spirit (disguised as his wife) sits on the edge of his bed. The scene cuts to the next morning to reveal John lying dead slumped over his bed (when Gemma Jones discovers him) with his wife no longer shown at the rest home. *Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor (2013) 'War Doctor: ''Dies of old age; his body then regenerates into Christopher Eccleston. Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Hurt, John Category:Anglican Category:Death scenes by disintegration